U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,784 discloses certain substituted 7-(3-amino-1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-ethyl-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,8-naphthyr idine-3-carboxylic acids having the general formula: ##STR1## The compounds are disclosed to have antibacterial activity.
The Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 23, 1358 (1980) discloses certain substituted quinoline-3-carboxylic acids having the structural formula ##STR2## wherein ##STR3## may be pyrrolidinyl. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,719. The compounds are disclosed to have antibacterial activity.
European Patent Application No. 81 10 6747, Publication No. 047,005, published Mar. 10, 1982, discloses certain benzoxazine derivatives having the structural formula ##STR4## wherein A is halogen and B may be a cyclic amine substituent such as pyrrolidine, or piperidine.
Certain 7-heterocyclic substituted 1,8-naphthyridines are disclosed in Eur. J. Med. Chem. Chimica Therapeutica, 29, 27 (1977). U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,993 and 3,907,808 disclose certain 7-pyridylquinolines.
The references teach that these compounds possess antibacterial activity.